


A New Kind of Revenge Porn

by ReignOnMyParade



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Revenge Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignOnMyParade/pseuds/ReignOnMyParade
Summary: Y/N discovers her boyfriend Seth has been cheating on her, she runs into Roman who suggests a way to get back at her ex…





	A New Kind of Revenge Porn

“Really Seth?! You have no idea how these pictures – of your cock – ended up all over the internet again?”

She never anticipated having to scream at her boyfriend for his penis being exposed to the world for a second time, but there she was, in his locker room, waving her phone screen in front of his face, just like old times.

This time, there had been accompanying texts on screen, supposedly between her boyfriend and some fan who was making her way to his hotel room that night. 

“Y/N, are you honestly going to believe some photoshopped texts and some random dick pics?” The larger man ran his hand through his dark, wet, hair and placed the other on his hip. Y/N couldn’t help but admire the view that was a freshly-showered and dripping-wet Seth Rollins. Her anger only faltered for a moment before she processed his words, which brought her back into a flaming rage. 

“You have the audacity to lie to my face right now?” She jabbed a manicured finger into his hard chest. He didn’t even lose his balance, and she could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes at her effort. “Thats your dick Seth, I’d know, I’m pretty familiar with it!”

Y/N sharply inhaled before continuing her rant “I hate coming on the road with you. You know that Seth. But you know why I came this time? Because I was worried you would be back at this shit with the ring rats. And look at you! Look at your fucking dick on my fucking phone!” Her phone whipped out of her hand and into his chest, landing with a satisfying smack. She was only worried for a moment that the screen actually cracked, until she saw it land screen-up with only a slight chip on the sides. 

“Could you please quiet down?!” He seethed through clenched teeth, gesturing to the door behind Y/N. She almost forgot they were in the arena, and the halls were buzzing with crew and other talent. While she’d never been a part of the roster, she had been with Seth long enough to know the routine of the many wrestlers after a taping. A mad rush to find your closest friends, your “civilian” clothes and hit the most low-profile bar to drink away any injuries and pass out in your hotel room before hitting the road again. 

“Quiet down? You want me to quiet down?” Y/N chuckled, her eyes stinging from fresh tears threatening to spill over “How about you stop putting your dick on blast and I’ll quiet the fuck down. How about that?” She grabbed her purse from the small couch beside her, along with the chipped phone at his feet and turned to the door in a huff.

“Baby, where are you going? I’ve got the keys and I drove, remember?” He sighed, not sounding the least bit moved by his girlfriend’s accusation.

“Don’t baby me. We’re done. I’ll find my own way home.”

“Own way home? Y/N we’re in the middle of Oklahoma, there’s no way you’re getting home without–”

The heavy blue door slammed shut in the middle of his sentence. And just like that, Y/N felt like the nonsense of a relationship she had with Seth “look at my dick” Rollins dissolved behind the door. But just as quickly, she found herself in the middle of the dizzying back-and-forth of a backstage WWE taping. A flurry of unfamiliar faces rushed through the hall, a fact that only reminded her of how alone she felt in that moment. Sure, she had suspected Seth was cheating for a while, but she never had any proof. Not until she scrolled through Tumblr and saw some damning pictures of her boyfriend, of course. His aloof attitude is what she encountered the last time his nudes were leaked, and that attitude only confirmed her suspicions. 

_What an idiot._ She didn’t know if that criticism was directed at herself or her new ex. Regardless, she repeated it under her breath in disgust as she stood outside of his door. 

Y/N realized it was only a matter of time before Seth would have to come through that door, whether he’d be chasing after her or just leaving for the night was a mystery to her. She was not interested in finding out the answer though. So she decided to merge in with the traffic of the hallway, her steps uncalculated and clumsy as she tried to sort through her thoughts and feelings. Her thoughts only focused inward as time became inconsequential. 

Why wasn’t she more upset about this? Why wasn’t she sobbing in a ball on the floor right that moment? 

_Because you knew about this for years?_

And that thought alone was enough to spill tears out of the corners of her glassy eyes. Her heart sank and she actually felt it in her chest, dropping into her core. The feeling brought her down to the ground, her feet suddenly flooded with pain, as if she’d been walking for miles. And in only a matter of seconds, Y/N was a slumped, sobbing mass in the middle of the once-bustling hallway. She slid her way to one side of the hall, leaning against a door for support. Her quiet sobs echoed through the halls, and wasn’t met with a single sound in return. She registered this fact and realized she had to have been walking back and forth for a while… She really was alone.

“Erm…” A deep voice came from above Y/N’s quivering body. She looked up to see one of the very few familiar faces on the roster. “You alright?” 

What was his name? She’d been introduced to everyone on the roster, but made no effort to remember anyone’s name because she hated being on the road so much. But this face she had seen more than once. He looked distraught, the deep wrinkles in the burrowed in his ruddy forehead betrayed that fact. His dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, wisps of dark curls framed his face haphazardly. It was a complete contrast to the way Y/N saw Seth before she left him; he was so relaxed, freshly showered, and carefree, this man seemed as if he’d been rocked to the core. 

“What? Oh yeah, yeah… Yes.” Y/N smiled, but looked miserable with mascara running in streams down her smooth face. She quickly realized this when she saw the handsome face above her flinch, and wiped her cheeks furiously with the back of her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m in your way.”

The man offered his massive hand for her to hold onto. She accepted bashfully and he effortlessly lifted the woman from her previous post in front of his locker room door. 

“Don’t apologize.” The man flashed an earnest smile and steadied the smaller woman by the small of her back. He quickly retracted his hand and wiped it on his shirt. “You sure you’re okay? I could call someone for you.”

“No really, its alright.” She gazed aimlessly down the empty hall. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them, him towering over her in his doorway, staring at the small woman who apparently wasn’t really present. He carefully studied her features, trying to piece together who this woman was, and how he knew her. And then it hit him.

“Hey, aren’t- aren’t you Seth’s g–”

“Please” She snapped, before regaining some composure in her voice “Please, don’t say that bastard’s name.” While the venom wasn’t completely out of her words, she still managed to get a reaction out of the man. Another short silence filled the air before she spoke again.

“I’m Y/N. And you’re…” Her thoughts trailed as she scanned her brain for any inkling of a name to guess. She drew a blank as his deep-brown eyes locked onto hers.

“Oh, I’m Roman. We’ve met once or twice I think.” He extended his hand for a shake, and quickly realized how formal he was acting before retracting his hand awkwardly. “Well, uh… Do you need a ride anywhere? Should I call someone?” 

The shiny wedding band on his finger caught her eye, so Y/N noticed the strange gesture and retraction. She didn’t have the mental energy to give the strange behavior much thought. “No, no… I’m alright. Thank you, I should get going though.” And with that, she spun on her heel and quickly darted away from Roman’s door. Despite the pain shooting from her feet, she felt she had to get away from him quickly, she didn’t want to cause any alarm. Maybe it was time for her to follow everyone else’s routine and start drinking away her injuries. And with only the seed of an idea she wandered through the maze that was the backstage arena, determined to find a bar and a comfortable seat.

* * *

 

Y/N always had a penchant for bars that gave little effort to be considered “Irish”. She thought it was funny how only the name of the bar and a logo with a shamrock could make the place pass for an Irish bar. Luckily for her, she found herself at “O'Reilly’s Pub”. She hesitated to go into the establishment because it was directly across the street from the hotel that she and Seth were staying at. That is, until she stormed out of his locker room earlier that night. She had yet to figure out where she was staying that night, let alone how to get her things out of his car, the hotel room, and get herself back home. She figured he wouldn’t even go looking for her at all, let alone in O’Reilly’s. 

The bar was nearly empty, as it was only a Tuesday night. The bartender was an older, balding, black man, who Y/N could guess wasn’t O'Reilly, and probably wasn’t Irish. She didn’t venture to ask, and instead only asked the tired looking man for vodka sodas every 45 minutes. The bartender would oblige, and didn’t pry when his tired eyes met her red and puffy ones. Perhaps he’d seen it all before and knew that his only patron was not there for conversation, but just company and booze. He polished the glasses behind the bar quietly while they listened to the smooth voice of Luther Vandross.

The dainty tin of the bell above the door cut through the smooth baritone of Luther, and caused Y/N to slowly turn towards the door. The bartender glanced at the door as well, his thick brows raised when he realized he had more than one customer that night. “What can I get you brother?” The man tossed his dish rag over his shoulder as he eyed his new customer.

“I’ll just take a well bourbon, neat.” The man set the drink out for his new customer and went back to his idle polishing.

Y/N felt the hint of a smile tug at the corners of her lips as her eyes followed Roman. He made his way to the bar, his large frame settled down two seats away from her. He only gave her a cursory glance and subtle nod, before staring blankly ahead of him. She took the moment to admire his tattooed and muscled arms, leading into a simple grey shirt that was just tight enough for her to imagine the ridges and curves of his torso.

“You had a rough night too huh?” Y/N didn’t even allow time for her mind to process her words before they escaped her mouth. The man obvious wanted to be left alone, and yet there she was striking up conversation as if they were more than acquaintances at best.

“What?” His brown eyes stole another glance toward Y/N. He shook his head and came to. “Yeah. I mean- yeah.” He mumbled before looking down at his drink and taking a swig. 

A silence fell over the two. They had felt this before, but Y/N felt the urge to cut to it before it got anymore awkward than it already was.

“Was it your wife?” Y/N couldn’t believe she was being so bold, but then again, she had been drinking for some time. “I just noticed your ring isn’t on, and you had it on before.” 

Roman furrowed his brow and shot an irritated look at the woman scooting closer to him. “Excuse me?” 

“I’m just saying, you look really upset, and you had it on earlier…” And the sobering glare from Roman slowed Y/N’s ramble to a halt. She had already scooted onto the stool next to the annoyed wrestler, but had felt too embarrassed to make any more movements. She threw back the last large gulp of her drink, hoping something in it would make her a more palatable person to Roman.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “You’re right. I didn’t realize it was that obvious, or why I’m telling you anything. But yes, its my wife… or ex-wife now? God, I don’t know anymore.” 

“I’m sorry.” Y/N felt like kicking herself for even bringing any of it up, but she felt a comfort in being around someone just as sad as she was, or perhaps even more. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I just thought… I don’t know what I thought. Guess thinking isn’t really what I do when I drink.”

She let out a half-hearted laugh, which was answered by a quick snort from Roman.

“It’s alright. I guess I came here to not think either…” He took another large gulp before gesturing for the bartender to refill his empty glass. “We uh—decided to split. Over Skype. She decided to split, really, apparently there’s someone else in the picture..”

“Shit.” Was all Y/N could manage to say as she watched the large man drink his bourbon a little too quickly. 

“Yeah. You actually interrupted the call right before she dropped the news on me. You’re a really loud crier.” It was his turn to let out a half-hearted laugh.

“Oh god.” The heel of her hand thudded against her forehead, before covering her face with her hand. “Could I have 2 more, please?” She asked the bartender through her hand.

This time, Roman let out a laugh. “I’ll take two more too.” He smiled as he met eyes with the smaller woman. “Guess it’ll be a better night if neither of us think much, huh?”

* * *

The sound of the radio in the bar was completely drowned out by the thunderous laughter of Roman and Y/N. Only an hour had passed, but the two were feeling the full force of their consumption and were getting along as if they’d known each other for years. 

“So you’re telling me he  _really_  denied those pictures were of him?” Roman was as giddy as a grandma watching their favorite soap opera. “I mean I know how Seth can be , but the guy can’t deny that those were totally him. Everyone backstage knew it the second they leaked.”

“Exactly!” Y/N shot up from her stool, ecstatic that someone agreed with her. However, the weight of her body caught her legs off guard, causing her to fall awkwardly. Romans strong arms steadied her before she fell to the ground. She clutched onto his arms for dear life before realizing she was fine. The two stared at each other, and Y/N couldn’t deny that she wanted to kiss the handsome man.

“Alright, last call folks.” The bartender called to them. 

Roman untangled his arms from Y/N’s and reached into his pocket to retrieve a few bills and toss them on the bar. “I got your drinks. Lets go for a walk, I have an idea.” 

She furrowed her brow before following the larger man out of the bar and into the cold night air. She instantly regretted not bringing a jacket with her, but followed Roman briskly, curious to what he was thinking. 

He turned to Y/N, a devious line curving his pink lips. “So hear me out.” He raised a brow and licked his lips, she could have melted. “You wouldn’t be opposed to getting back at Seth right?” There was a slight slur to his words, but there was an undertone of carnal intent.

Y/N merely nodded, idly following Roman’s steps through the quiet and dark hotel parking lot. 

“Well, if I were you, I’d just give him a taste of his own medicine.” When he turned to her and realized she wasn’t quite following, he continued. “Leak nudes, or better yet a video. Stage a whole thing and send it to him. His ego would be so bruised, he’d be pissed.”

She stopped in her tracks and raised her brows in surprise. “Oh?” She surpressed a laugh. “You think he’ll get jealous if I send him pictures of the naked body he’s seen for 2 years straight? No, you don’t get it, it’s the fact that he was sexting—quite badly might I add—with some ringrat. I’m pissed because he was clearly going to fuck some other chick!” 

“Well maybe you should fuck some other dude… Or chick if that’s what you’re into. Send a vid of that to him. I’m sure that will do it.” Roman stopped and leaned against a car, practically violating Y/N with his eyes.

“And who do you suppose I fuck?” 

“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe someone he knows. But it should definitely should be in a public place like a parking lot, maybe even on his car.” 

Y/N glanced down at the car he was leaning against and recognized it as Seth’s car. She shook her head and smirked as her eyes met with his again. He grabbed her by the waist and roughly pressed his lips to hers. The two moved their lips against each other’s, fighting to take the lead for a moment before Roman bit her tender lip and asserted dominance. 

Roman’s cock sprang to life, pressing against his jeans and growing harder against Y/N’s warm body between his legs. 

He couldn’t bear to tease much longer as the very idea of the scenario had him in an erotic trance. With that, he gathered her hands behind Y/N, bent her over the hood of Seth’s car and maneuvered himself behind her. She let out a breathy sigh of approval at the rough handling of her body. 

Roman yanked at the woman’s jeans, nearly ruining the seams of the tight pants as they fell to her ankles with her underwear. He hastily fumbled with the buckle of his belt and jeans, not wanting to waste a moment longer. His erection sprang free from his jeans, and into his hands. He stroked the length of it, before adjusting his footing to press into her wet slit. 

Y/N felt his girth fill her, and only after did she experience his length when he slid to his hilt. She let out a lengthy moan as she adjusted to his dick. A knowing smirk came to Roman’s lips as he pulled away for a moment only to press back into her warm wetness. He tightened his grip on her hands, holding them against her back as he continued to pound into her from behind on her ex’s car. 

“You like that huh?” He panted as he picked up his speed slightly. “You like a real man fucking that pussy for you?” 

Y/N felt her knees buckle at the filthy words coming from behind her. Her breathing became shallow, she could barely mutter a response. The feeling of Roman’s length sliding in and out of her made her unable to form a single word. 

“Come on, Y/N, tell me how good this dick is.” He said through clenched teeth as he slapped a hand across her bare ass. She responded with a loud yelp, which only encouraged Roman to pound harder into her. 

The sound of sticky, slapping skin, deep groans and breathy gasps echoed throughout the cold air in the hotel’s parking lot. These sounds only grew louder and faster as Y/N felt her pussy contract around his cock in anticipation for release. Roman felt the tightness around his shaft, and fought not to cum in her at that moment. But the fight was proving to be more and more difficult as Y/N’s gasps became moans and curses. 

“Oh god!” Her eyes fluttered and her body tensed over the cool metal of the car’s hood, as she rode out the orgasm. Roman took that as his cue to finally release his warm, sticky load into Y/N. They throbbed for a few moments in that blissful ecstasy, heaving for breath in the cold while her mind struggled to grasp exactly what just happened. While Y/N lay in a daze on her ex’s car, naked from the waist down, she saw a bright flash come from behind her followed by the unmistakable sound of an iPhone’s camera shutter. 

“Did you just..” She asked between labored breaths. 

“Yes we did.”


End file.
